


Hance Week

by AutisticWriter



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills [147]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Planet, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Balmera, Birthday, Birthday Party, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuddling & Snuggling, Disabled Character, Domestic, Drabble Collection, During Canon, Established Relationship, Flowers, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hance Week 2018, Holding Hands, Homesickness, Hugs, Implied/Referenced Ableism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kissing, LGBTQ Character of Color, Lance (Voltron) is Hard of Hearing, M/M, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Nonverbal Communication, Pansexual Hunk (Voltron), Prompt Fill, Sickfic, Sign Language, Space family, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-05 05:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13381455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: A collection of triple drabbles written forHanceome Week 2018.1.Domestic – Space – Food2.Animals – Weapons – Sunlight3.Sickness – Firsts – Lasts4.Time –Home – Team5.Adventure – Life – Death6.Friendship – Enemies – Appearances7.Marriage – Together – Apart8.Hunk’s birthday





	1. Domestic

They have only been dating for two years, but Hunk and Lance are just like an old married couple. Not the bickering aspect of long term marriage (of course, they do have rows, but they’ve never been good at holding grudges against each other), but the long term commitment and love they show each other reminds everyone they know of a couple who have been married for fifty years.

One time, Keith points this out to Hunk. “You do know you two remind everyone of a real old couple who’ve been together forever?”

“Really?” Hunk says, grinning. “That’s cute.”

“What’re you on about, Keith?” Lance says, wandering over. He puts his arm around Hunk, smiling at his boyfriend and shooting Keith a fake-annoyed glare.

“He said everyone thinks we act like an old married couple,” Hunk says.

Lance laughs. “Hey, I suppose we do a bit.”

“You really do,” Keith says, raising an eyebrow. “I’ve never seen anyone under the age of, like, fifty who acts as domestic as you. I’m surprised you’re not married and raising a family together.”

Hunk looks at Lance, and grins. “Wait and see, man, wait and see.”

Keith chuckles and wanders off to talk to Shiro. Hunk puts his arm around Lance’s shoulders, tightening their embrace.

“We don’t mean to act so domestic and love-y with each other, do we?” he says.

“Nah, it’s not deliberate,” Lance says. “I think that’s just how we are with each other.”

“Its how you show your love,” Pidge says from the other side of the room, without looking up from their laptop. Hunk didn’t realise they were listening. “Some people are more… I don’t know, openly affectionate with each other. And that’s you two. But there’s nothing wrong with that.”

Hunk grins and kisses Lance. “Thanks, Pidge.”


	2. Sunlight

“It’s amazing,” Hunk says, staring all around him with wide eyes. “This place looks just like Earth.”

“It is remarkable, Number Two,” Coran says, studying the Paladin curiously. Hunk looks like he’s just awoken from a dream and isn’t sure if what he’s seeing is real. “This planet is incredibly similar to your home planet. To the atmosphere, to the moon, to the landscape, this planet really does look like Earth.”

“The only real difference seems to be the sunlight,” Allura says, studying the scan of the planet the team made whilst in orbit. “On your planet, the sun is yellow and casts white light. Here, the sun is deep red and casts pink light. And, I must say, it makes everything look beautiful.”

Hunk smiles, but there seems to be a level of sadness to his expression. “It’s just like Earth.”

Coran glances at Allura, who smiles sadly. Like him, she knows all too well what it’s like to miss your home, so she can sympathise with how Hunk obviously feels.

She puts her hand on Hunk’s shoulder. “Hunk, are you all right?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine,” Hunk says, but his smile looks forced.

Coran is about to speak, but gets cut off by Lance’s voice in the distance.

“Look what Shiro’s found!” Lance yells, running back towards them.

They have to wait for Shiro to appear; unlike Lance, he didn’t see the point in running. When he arrives, he shows them a flower cupped in his hands. It has crisp white petals and a yellow centre.

“It’s a daisy,” Shiro says.

To Coran’s shock, Hunk has tears in his eyes.

Lance sees, and pulls Hunk into a hug. “You all right, man?”

“Yeah,” Hunk says weakly. “Just a bit homesick.”

Lance sighs and kisses his cheek. “I understand.”


	3. Sickness

Lance gets awoken in the middle of the night by a sudden movement of the mattress, as though Hunk has just got out of bed. Blinking blearily in the near darkness, he rolls over and tries to locate Hunk. But the other side of the bed is empty… Yes, Hunk has definitely got out of bed. But why?

As he fights back a yawn, Lance switches the light on. For a few seconds, it nearly blinds him. But when his eyes adjust to the light, he sees his boyfriend sat on the floor, coughing violently. Without his hearing aids, he can barely hear Hunk’s coughs, but he sees the way his boyfriend hunches forwards, his face contorted with effort as he heaves violent coughs.

Hunk turns to look at Lance, his eyes widening. He takes his hands from his mouth and sighs, _Hello._

Lance sighs, wishing Hunk doesn’t always feel like he has to make the best out of situations. _What’s wrong?_

Hunk tries to sign a reply, but has to clamp his hands over his mouth again as a new fit of coughs begin. As his poor boyfriend coughs, Lance fumbles for his hearing aids. With them in, the volume and intensity of the coughs becomes obvious to him. he sits beside Hunk on the floor, starting to rub his back.

“When did this start?” he asks.

Hunk shrugs. “Sometime earlier. My chest felt weird all day… but now it hurts and I can’t stop coughing.”

As if on cue, he starts choking with coughs again. Lance can hear the phlegm in his coughs; Hunk must have a chest infection or something equally serious.

“It’s all right, man,” he says softly. “Let’s get you back into bed and I’ll get you something for your cough.”

Hunk smiles weakly. “Thanks.”


	4. Home

Hunk misses Earth. Of course he does. He misses his family and his friends and his culture and his whole entire planet. Because Earth is his home. And he doesn’t know how long it will be before he gets to see it again.

And, sometimes, the homesickness hits him hard. But when it does, at least he has people to talk to. And he may miss home so much it hurts, but the Castle ship is rapidly becoming some sort of second home for him. Lance likes to call the seven of them a Space Family, and Hunk certainly agrees with that name. Because they all care about each other, and Hunk doesn’t feel quite so alone when he with them all.

Everyone is so accepting of his and Lance’s relationship and their sexualities; it took a while to explain what bisexual and pansexual mean to Coran and Allura, but once they understood, they accepted them instantly. Which makes Hunk feel so happy and safe, because he knows everyone accepts him and his boyfriend for who they are.

Everyone cares about Lance too, happily learning some sign language when they learned he is hard of hearing. Which made Lance nearly cry, because he never met anyone outside of his family back on Earth who ever bothered to communicate with him (and lots of people mocked him too, something that doesn’t happen anymore), and it makes Hunk happy to see them all treating Lance properly.

But all of this is to be expected, given that they are a Space Family. Because that’s what family is for: caring for each other and making your home safe and happy and accepting and just like a home is meant to be. And he may miss Earth, but the Castle is an awesome home too.


	5. Life

Why can’t they ever just have a nice trip somewhere without something going wrong? All Hunk wanted was to go to the Balmera and visit Shay, but the Galra wouldn’t let them do that. Because no sooner have they arrived that a huge Robeast lands on the Balmera with a horrible clanging thud, and everyone scrambles for cover.

“I need to get to my Lion!” Hunk cries, but Shay grabs his hand.

“Please let me come with you!” She says, and she looks so worried.

“Fine, but please hurry!”

Holding his friend’s hand, Hunk rushes towards the Yellow Lion. As the Robeast attacks the Balmera again, bright red flames cascade through the air, and thick smoke chokes them both.

After what seems like forever, Hunk and Shay climb into his Lion and hover in the air. Shay clings to the back of his chair, watching Hunk pilot his Lion.

 _“Where are you, Lance?”_ he hears Shiro ask.

 _“Yeah, where is Lance?”_ Keith says.

Hunk sees what they mean. He can see three other Lions, but the Blue Lion is nowhere to be seen.

“Lance?” Hunk says, trying to ignore his rising panic. “Lance!”

What if he’s hurt? What if he’s dead? Without Lance, they can’t form Voltron. And without Voltron, they won’t be able to save the Balmera. Where is he?

The four remaining Paladins do their best to fight the Robeast, but they need Lance’s Lion to defeat it.

“We’re all gonna die,” Hunk moans.

 _“Don’t say that, Hunk,”_ Pidge says, but their voice is shaking.

Just when things seem hopeless, the Blue Lion suddenly appears before them.

“Lance!” Hunk cries. “I thought you might be dead!”

 _“Nope. I’m right here, buddy!”_ Lance says, and Hunk knows he’s smiling.

 _“We’re glad you’re safe, Lance,”_ Shiro says. _“Now, form Voltron!”_


	6. Friendship

Hunk has made several close friendships since his whole experience with Voltron (it’s part of the reason why Lance calls them all a Space Family, because everyone is so close), but there are two people he has particularly close friendships with.

The first person is Shay. He made friends with Shay on their trip to the Balmera, when he and the other Paladins had to save the Balmerans from the Galra. And he and Shay made friends, and Shay was amazed when Hunk showed her the sky for the first time ever. And it was such a beautiful moment that totally cemented their friendship, and Hunk knew they were going to be friends for a very long time.

The second is Pidge. He knows he met them back at the Garrison, but it was hard to make friends with someone who was living with an alias and lied their way into the Garrison. And since they left Earth, his friendship with Pidge is stronger than ever. The two of them share a love of technology and engineering, and often ramble on about tech when the others are just clueless (“What the heck are you talking about?” Lance often says, smiling fondly as he looks at his boyfriend and one of his best friends). And it makes sense that Hunk was the one Pidge came to during their gender crisis, needing help from their best friend to understand their gender. And Hunk was honoured to help, helping Pidge choose gender-neutral pronouns and a nonbinary label to describe their gender. After all, isn’t that what friends are for?

He loves everyone in his group of friends, but these two have a special place in his heart. They really are the best of friends. And out here in space, friendships are very important.


	7. Marriage

_Do you want to get married one day?_

Looking at Lance’s hands as he signs, Hunk wonders if he didn’t interpret his words properly. Because that really doesn’t make sense.

He glances at Lance, watching his boyfriend’s face. It’s late at night and Lance has taken his hearing aids out, and Hunk thought he was reading until he nudged his arm and signed something about marriage. What is he on about?

 _What do you mean?_ Hunk signs.

 _Would you ever want to marry me one day?_ Lance signs. _When we’re older or back on Earth or whatever. Would you like to get married?_

He stares at Lance, but he looks completely serious. And then Hunk starts to smile.

_Really? Do you mean that?_

Lance grins. _Of course I do. I love you and I would love to marry you one day._

Hunk gives Lance a soft, sweet kiss. _I would be honoured to marry you, Lance._

_Me too._

 

* * *

 

Not that long after their last visit to a planet where only the Alteans have a hope of understanding the local aliens’ language, the Castle lands on a planet where none of the humans can communicate with the aliens. So it is up to Coran and Allura to interpret everything they say.

One of the aliens looks at Lance and Hunk, who are holding hands, and then says something to Coran in a language that sounds like clicking noises. Coran chuckles.

“What did they say?” Pidge asks.

“Yeah, please say why you were laughing at us,” Hunk says.

“It was nothing offensive, Paladins,” Coran says. “They just saw you two holding hands and assumed that you were married.”

Lance and Pidge burst out laughing. Hunk, Keith and Shiro just look confused.

“I love confusing local customs,” Lance says, holding Hunk’s hand again.


	8. Hunk's Birthday

"It's Hunk's birthday soon," Lance says, jumping onto the seat beside Pidge.

"Thanks for jogging me."

Lance grins, loving Pidge's skill with sarcasm. "You're welcome."

“And I know its Hunk’s birthday,” they say. “I’ve known him since the Garrison, just like you. Why’d you bring the topic up, anyway? Are you planning a party or something?”

Slightly annoyed that they seemed to read his mind, Lance gives Pidge a mock-scowl. “Is it that obvious?”

“I suppose so. It just makes sense,” Pidge says. “You’re his boyfriend and you know it’s going to be hard to have a birthday all this way from his family, so you’ll want to make his birthday wonderful. That’s correct, isn’t it?”

Lance tries to frown, but just ends up chuckling. “Yes, Pidge, that’s correct. So, do you want to help me with the party plans?”

For the first time, Pidge properly looks away from their laptop. They smile. “You know I do.”

 

* * *

 

“I’ve never understood your human tradition of birthdays, but just like when we celebrated your birthday, I am always happy to help,” Allura says, carrying large wrapped present.

It’s early in the morning, and Hunk is still asleep. But everyone else is awake and heading for his and Lance’s bedroom, ready to wake him up and show him his birthday party. And he’s going to love it.

“I know you are,” he says, smiling. “And I’m really grateful, Allura.”

Allura smiles.

Reaching the bedroom, Shiro knocks on the door.

“Who’s there?” Hunk calls.

“It’s just me,” Shiro says. “I need to talk to you.”

“Hang on a second,” Hunk says, and the door slides open.

And, as Hunk stares at them in delight, they all cry, “Happy birthday, Hunk!”

Lance rushes to give him a kiss.

“Happy birthday,” he whispers, kissing Hunk again.


End file.
